


The Hero's Burden

by Dayza_Draws



Category: Aryll - Fandom, Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda Wind Waker, Link - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayza_Draws/pseuds/Dayza_Draws
Summary: Wind Reflects upon his world and how it came to be, and he questions what he's taught himself to believe.





	The Hero's Burden

He had known all along that it had been one of them, but that didn't make the realization of who any easier.

Wind watched as Time laughed with the others, patting Twilight on the shoulder and raising a point with Wild as they all eat. Wind had guessed it might have been him, but there had been no proof until now. Now there was no doubt as to who had failed, but even then it didn't make sense. He had won, this one had won. He had always wondered how a hero could fail, how could someone who had been chosen by the goddesses possibly fail? He had blamed him. His world was in ruins, the people split among islands, his parents lost to the creatures that would come at night, his grandmother terribly stressed with the task of looking after him and his sister. If the hero hadn't failed, would he have had to do what he had to do? Would the beasts have taken Aryll? It wasn't his own hardships he cared so much about, they had become his reality and he had accepted it as well as one could. It was what all his friends had to go through. 

_Fear, pure terror in her normally bright eyes as she was being pulled away from him in the claws of the bird, her arms outstretched as she looked to him for any comfort. He was her big brother. He had known he couldn't make the jump, but in that moment he would have tried anything to make the fear in her eyes go away._

__

__

His entire journey he had come to resent the hero more and more. It was his fault. The eyes he saw were only blank with numb acceptance, full of slight hope, but usually the hope was ripped away seconds later and the look of fear took them over again. The eyes of the people who he had met, who he had tried his hardest to help, they followed him even now in his sleep. Blue, green, sometimes even the deep gold of the Male Gerudo himself. They chased him in his dreams, all of them praying for their world to be fixed. And he couldn't help them restore it. 

A shout from Legend draws his attention back to the present, and he watches as Warriors jumps up and runs, followed by Legend not even a second later. His eyes drift back to Time. This is the person he hated, even if it is a different version, but here he is more than a story. He is a friend, he is an ally, he is a leader, he is someone who understands, and that's the issue. Wind knows what it's like, he knows how the journey wears on you, he knows how it pulls you into an abyss, that it makes you wonder if perhaps you have been cursed and sometimes it makes you think it would be easier to just let the world fall apart, to just let the next attack hit you and accept the bliss that would hopefully be death. He understands Time, and he knows now that he isn't some superficial story who can do no wrong.

He can't blame him for his failures, even if his whole life has been the aftermath.


End file.
